Cross Breed
by NightmarePegasus
Summary: Hiccup and the others find a boat wrecked on shore of Berk while out riding their dragons after a terrible storm the night before, they find a mysterious cloaked figure nearby and what they find shocks them all.


_**Chapter 1: The Storm**_

I sighed softly as I listened to the storm that raged outside my home, Toothless shifted some in his sleep but stopped with a yawn and dozed back off with a grunt, I got up and walked over to the window to make sure the latch was fastened before I walked over to the edge to see if my father was up but found that he wasn't. I stretched then shut the Book of Dragons I was working on and blew out the candles "I need to get to bed," I thought to myself as I made my way to my bed, I shivered when a clap of thunder echoed loudly as I laid down "I just got to ignore it," I sighed as I laid down to fall asleep.

_-Morning-_

I awoke to Toothless nudging me awake "Okay, okay, I'm up boy," I stretched out with a yawn as I rubbed my eyes while sitting up; I finally stood up and climbed down the ladder to get breakfast. I could see that dad had already had left for the morning, Toothless nudged me from behind with a grunt "Okay, I'll feed you first," I softly chuckled, I heard a knock on the door "Come on in," I said while getting the fish ready for Toothless.

After filling the basket up with fish she pushed the door open "Hiccup, you ready yet?" Astrid asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, just feeding Toothless real quick," I said as while Toothless quickly started eating them, I walked over and fixed me something quick to eat. "The others waiting on me?" she nodded as I ate quickly. Toothless stretched out as he nudged the basket out of the way and quickly went out the door to see Stormfly, Astrid's dragon, I put my bowl down after I had finished "Come on, he's ready to go," she chuckled softly as we walked out the door.

"Fishlegs said that we should meet them close to the beach," she said as she climbed onto Stormfly's back, I nodded as I climbed onto his back and they quickly took off into the sky.

After flying for a bit, we spotted Snotlout flying toward us on Hookfang's back "Hiccup, Astrid! We found a boat that's been thrown ashore! Ruffnut and Tuffnut want to blow it up, c'mon before they do!" He quickly turned around and he urged Hookfang to shoot towards the beach, I looked over at her and we quickly followed after him.

We came up on the beach faster than I thought; I could see them down there bouncing excitedly at the thought of blowing something up, we landed and sent sand flying everywhere "Hold on before you blow it up!" I said while waving my arms, Fishlegs ran up to me.

"Hiccup, Meatlug found some footprints leading into the woods, but the footprints are..." he paused, I looked at his face and could see that the prints shocked him "You need to take a look for yourself," he stated, I slid off Toothless and quickly followed him over to the prints. My eyes widened a bit, the prints looked like a human's footprint but looked like they were from a dragon at the same time "I don't get how that is possible, there's no known dragon that could do prints like these," he said as I nodded.

I looked over at the group "I need someone to go and tell my father what we found," I could see that I had no volunteers.

"I'll go," Fishlegs hopped on her back then flew off slowly; I walked over to the boat and peered inside it.

"It looked like someone's been living on this boat," I muttered softly as I tried to climb in, Astrid walked over and gave me a boost up. I looked around, the storm had ripped the sail to pieces and parts of the boat had holes in the bottom, I was surprised the boat hadn't sunk during the storm.

I slowly walked around "Hiccup, what do you see?" Astrid asked, I walked over to the edge to help her up went the dragons suddenly looked towards the woods and we all followed their gaze. There stood a cloaked figure, from head to toe, watching us "W-when did they get there?" she asked, I could hear the shakiness in her voice a bit.

I shivered, the figure didn't move or call out to us, I didn't even get a chance to even call out to them when suddenly I found myself slammed into the sand and full weight pinning me down "Hiccup!" I heard them cry out loudly in alarm.

I twisted my head a bit to get my face out of the sand and coughed it out; I froze when I glanced back and saw a pair of crimson cat like eyes, like the wild dragon's eyes, staring at me. I shivered a bit in fear, the eyes turned away from mine when I heard Toothless snarl loudly "Toothless, calm down!" I called out, the figure snarled back at him and I wriggled a bit to try and get free but stopped when I felt its hot breath on the back of my neck.

I tensed up when I felt the sharp teeth against my skin but the pressure wasn't enough to break the skin, it was like it didn't want to hurt me "Hiccup! Get off of him, you monster!" I lifted my face up and saw my dad running toward us with a sword in hand.

"Dad, wai-" I didn't even finish when I was grabbed by the figure and I then found myself on the mast of the boat with the figure, I turned and my jaw dropped when I saw how it managed to do so. I was staring at a dragon that looked almost like a human, the cloak had been ripped from my dad, I heard it growl and they shed the rest of it off "Y-you're a g-girl?" I managed to choke out; she didn't even glance at me but snarled at my dad. Her whole body was covered in beautiful black scales that glittered in the sunlight, her long tail swished back and forth as she glared at the others, her claws dug into the wood and I could hear it slightly breaking under her grip. I tried to crawl back a bit but the wood under me suddenly broke, I heard Astrid scream in alarm but I was caught by the dragon girl's tail, she looked at me finally and I could see the sheer terror in her eyes as I clung to her tail. "C-calm down, it's okay, just let me down and we can talk to my dad, okay?" I could feel her shaking as she perched on the beam.

"Let him go, you beast!" her attention was snapped away from me as my dad crawled up on the boat; she quickly pulled me up to her and hissed loudly at him.

-Astrid's POV-

I could only watch as Stoick crawled onto the ship, we stayed where we were to so that way if she took off flying, we could chase her down on our dragons "Dad! Wait, let me calm her down!" Hiccup cried out, Toothless growled in a warning and she growled back at him as she tightened her tail around him.

"Oh Odin, please help us," I whispered softly, watching carefully as she stretched her powerful wings out a bit and I heard the mast groan under their combined weight.

"If she doesn't let him down soon, the mast is going to break," Fishlegs whimpered softly, I shivered at the thought of Hiccup getting hurt.

She shifted around some, gently setting Hiccup down on the beam beside her but never loosened her tail up "Easy, just calm down," I heard him say, her glanced around some to find a way to escape if she had to.

Without warning, the mast suddenly gave away with a loud snapping noise "HICCUP!" we screamed.


End file.
